cat_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Lady
Cat Lady is an action rogue-like adventure game being developed by Rose City Games and published by VIZ Media. The early access release on the Steam platform for Windows and macOS is October 17, 2019,Steam Page where the full release is to be announced. Ally arrives at her grandma's mansion. However, her mansion has awoken with an "ancient evil", animating grandma's assets into aggressive beings. Meanwhile, Grandma's abundance of cats can now talk and express some form of humanity. Working together, Ally and the cats battle their way through the mansion to exterminate this evil and return the mansion to its normal self once again. Story Arrival Ally arrives at her grandma's mansion. However, her mansion has awoken with an "ancient evil", animating grandma's assets into aggressive beings. Meanwhile, Grandma's abundance of cats can now talk and express some form of humanity. Working together, Ally and the cats battle their way through the mansion to exterminate this evil and return the mansion to its normal self once again. Ally enters the house and begins to look around, confused if anyone normal is home or not, especially her grandmother. She asks Mildred and Marshmallow to help investigate. While Ally hates the place, the group stop at the expected place Grandma would be: the basement. The basement is "dark and creepy", so the group makes haste to find Grandma. Basement 1 The group encounters a pile of boxes, which Grandma always asked Ally to get rid of. Using her experience, she wipes the boxes away with cat power to further the group's progress. Only moments later, though, there are even more boxes, and Ally is in distraught to how much Grandma gets delivered. This questioning continues with the idle Teddys, who present an unfriendly aura about them. Upon notice, they rush Ally and the cats with an attack. The group battles and wins against the teddy bears, turning their color from red to blue, showcasing that the teddy bears, and many more, have become dangerous to whoever's connected to Grandma. At the end of the basement, the group walks up the vacant stairs. Safe Room Ally is perplexed, asking Spike what's going on. "The house is haunted," Spike says, and Ally needs to go back into the dark basement to find Grandma. Everyone in the room is upset that Grandma hasn't come back yet, with many advising Ally of the many unique abilities available in different cats to help her quest. The room has been fortitude from fear, but also determination. One cat ponders how the house got super weird since being haunted, as not only are inanimate objects running around, but many parts of the house have been locked until a key is found. Indeed, upon inspection, Ally finds a strange door covered in vines, making the entry unable to be passed. It's as the pondering cat said: Ally and her group of cats must go back into the basement and find more clues to solve the problem of the haunted house. Basement 2 Ally enters the basement through a second entry, continuing right under the mansion. The group battles their way through many haunted figures, encountering vendors and wandering cats along the way to help assist. Down a long corridor, they meet King Teddy, who hurls a storm of various teddys and giant bites. Fortunately, Ally and the cats defeat him and gain the King's Heart. Moving on to the next room, they spot Grandma supposedly safe and sound, though Ally remains worried like a sweet granddaughter. The ninja cat takes Grandma upstairs, so the main mission is done. Now, Ally has to look for the "source of the haunting." A room across, Ally and the group encounter a strang vine arc. The group walk closer and suddenly passes through. Forest 1 In a blink, they are all suddenly outside in green lush. Trying to understand their location, they travel around and continue to fight the haunted enemies on the outside, ranging from Goonlins to Wisened Whisps. After some time, they walk down a straight path and encounter Big Bird, who swoops in and never tries to be reachable. Gameplay : See: Grandma's Kitties & Gameplay Elements * The gameplay consists of Ally using the cats in her party to unleash their unique attacks onto enemies. * Ally can move around 2.5D environment and aim the attacks of her cats with the joystick or mouse. * Ally's status is indicated by hearts, Hibble, and Essence. Hearts indicate Ally's health, who dies when no hearts remain. Such hearts can be found by destroying boxes or defeating enemies. * Hibble can be used as currency to purchase items during the run within the basement. Essence can be used to purchase items from DumDum in the safe room ranging from extra basement pickups to permanently increasing health. * A circle indicator exists to show the direction a cat will attack, but the circle does not indicate the range of the attack. * The options menu during gameplay offers "aim-assist", which prevents the player from freely shooting but has every shot track an enemy automatically. Development * To be written Trivia * To be written External Links * Website * Twitter Page * Steam Store References Category:Content